Never Again
by Kenlow
Summary: Willow and Kennedy break up after Willow sucks the energy out of her. Who arrives to make everything even more complicated? Our good pal Faith... Please R&R!
1. The Break Up

Never Again

By: Sara a.k.a. 'Kenny'

Chapter 1: The Break Up

It had been a day, six hours, thirteen minutes, and forty-five seconds since Willow had sucked the life out of her. Kennedy knew that Willow had once gone deep in it but she never knew that Willow, her new girlfriend would hurt her so much. She didn't even warn her that this could happen. All she really knew now was that she was scared of her. No not scared…petrified and Kennedy hadn't been this shaken up since the death of her watcher. Which she had to admit was a month ago…or was it two? She lost count of time since her stay at Slayer Central.

Kennedy was working in the basement just working off some steam. She hadn't even heard Willow come down the steps. Willow sat down and just watched her girlfriend? She didn't know if Kennedy would still be with her or not. They weren't really talking at the moment. She noticed Kennedy starting to hit the bag harder and harder in frustration. Then in one last once of strength she saw her stand back and faced the wall. In less than a second Kennedy had broke through the cement wall and pull her fist back out to find it bloody.

"Crap…" Kennedy sighed.

She turned around to find Willow rushing towards her. When she reached her Willow tried to cuddle her injured hand but Kennedy withdrew it as fast as she could.

"I'm fine Willow…please just let me by…"

Kennedy tried to walk past her but Willow wouldn't budge.

"Is this how it's going to be Kennedy?" She answered through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry okay I'm sorry but I told you it just happened…I didn't have control over it."

"No control…right Willow. I supported you but the least you could have done was give me some kind of warning!"

"I told you about my past and how bad I got! How could you not take that as a warning?"

With that Willow ran back up the stairs and slammed the door, leaving Kennedy alone. God how much she wanted to hit something but seeing as her right hand was already hurt she decided to go clean it up.

Kennedy went up the two flights of stairs to the second floor stairs. Boy was she grateful that all the other potentials were outside training with Buffy.

When she was finishing wrapping her hand Willow silently came up to the door frame. Kennedy noticed her and turned around. She clutched her hand to her chest as if trying to protect it. Willow decided to go first.

"Look I understand that this is probably it for us if you can't forgive me but I have to go…I have some business in LA that might help us with the 'First'…"

Kennedy was shocked. She thought that they would get through this thing together. She couldn't believe that she was leaving at this crucial moment.

"How long?" She managed to ask.

"I don't know two maybe three days at the most."

The two women stood still in the bathroom letting the news sink in.

"What are you going to LA for Willow?" She asked expectantly.

"I can't tell you that until I know for sure about something."

Kennedy ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"I just don't know about this Willow…I just don't know about us…"

"There's no pressure Kennedy really…can we continue this conversation when I get back?"

Kennedy looked up in surprise that she wasn't getting what she was doing.

"Willow…" She started slowly taking a few steps towards her, "I don't think we can stay together…at lest not right now."

Willow's eyes went big in realization at what she was saying.

"No baby please…we can work this out…" Tears were coming to her eyes.

Kennedy brought her into a hug but Willow pushed her away.

"Please at least think about this while I'm gone…please baby…"

Willow was desperate and Kennedy had to consider this. Kennedy sighed deciding to give into Willow.

"Fine but until then we are on a kind of break…okay"

Willow wiped her tears away and smiled. She went in for a kiss but Kennedy backed away and just gave her a hug.

"Good bye Will…I will talk to you when you get back."

With that Kennedy let go and walked back down the hall and into Willow's room and shutting the door.

Willow composed herself and walked outside and said good bye to the house hold and drove off towards LA driving as fast as she could so she get home to her borderline girlfriend.

Two days later…

Willow pulled into the drive way slowly and turned off the engine. She unbuckled herself and turned to look at the occupant of the passenger seat.

"I don't know about this Red…"

"Come on it took us five hours to get here, ten if you count my round trip, you can't back down now!"

Faith sighed. She nodded and unbuckled herself, she took a deep breathe and got out of the car. She went up the porch with Willow right behind her.

"Do you think she'll be mad Red?"

Faith asked. Willow turned around and faced her. She looked in her eyes and for once in her life she saw fear in Faith's eyes.

"I think she will be shocked and angry, but she will realize that we need you and the time you spend here will help heal your friendship between her and you…now let's go in."

Willow opened the door and they both walked in. No body was in the living room so they walked in to the kitchen. Still no one but Willow knew where they must be. She opened the basement door and the two made a slow descendant down ward. Faith could hear Buffy talking.

When they reached bottom Buffy stopped talking when she noticed Faith. The whole group turned to look at Faith and Willow when Buffy had stopped talking and started to walk towards the door. They parted so she could pass them. When she stopped she was right in front of Faith.

"So what did you do now Faith? Break out of jail and come to stay with us because this really isn't a good time."

Kennedy was a bit taken back. She had never heard Buffy that tone of voice with anybody before. She had to admit though the chick Buffy was talking to was pretty hot.

"It'll probably surprise you B…I'm here to help you out with the big bad."

Buffy scowled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She moved her attention to Willow.

"Is this true? Willow is this what you went all the way to LA for?"

Willow met Buffy's gaze. She knew that Buffy was just trying to make everything so she was in control.

"Yes Buffy it's true and we both know some potentials that are barely trained, one slayer, a witch, an ex demon, 1 vamp with a soul, two ordinary men, and a retired watcher is not enough to beat the first. So yes it's true I went to get more help. We need here whether you like it or not."

Buffy's gaze went back to Faith as she pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Fine but we're running a strict order around here. So know goofing off."

Buffy started to walk back up to the front of the group when she turned back around.

"Oh yeah and your helping with training so you better be in shape."

Faith groaned and Buffy ignored it. Willow walked so she was in front of Kennedy. Everyone knew something was up between them because the past couple of days the very outgoing potential had been really quiet and in deep thought. Once she accidentally taken a fifteen minute shower instead of a five minute and used up all the remaining hot water, making all the potentials very angry at her no matter what she was going through.

When Willow was in front of Kennedy she smiled a little in some kind of hope to see what Kennedy chose, but all the got in return was a slight nod saying that she had made up her mind. Kennedy reached out and grabbed Willow's hand pulling her in a little bit closer and then whispering in her ear.

'We'll talk later…'

Then she let go of her hand and put her remaining hand in her pocket. Willow took that gesture as a bad sign but kept her head high as Buffy got back into speech mode. She rambling on what she saw was coming.

"Their coming and not just one by one. If the first gets its way they will come on millions upon millions. It's almost as if there is one Turok Han for every person on earth. We need to train and train fast. So tomorrow morning the potentials and we slayers will take a run to start off our new training schedule. After the run will be breakfast and you will be told which training group you will be in. There will be three training groups; Mine, Faith's now, and Kennedy who I have to admit is well trained so will also be instructing you younger ones. Now any questions?"

When no one raised their hand or spoke out Buffy decided to wrap it up.

"Good now I suggest you all get some rest…we start the run at six am sharp. Meet on the porch when you're ready to go."

With that done everyone filed out of the basement except for Spike who, with the help of Buffy, chained himself on the wall. When they had reached the top of the stairs Kennedy grabbed Willow's arm and pulled her out to the porch. She then sat on the swinging chair. Willow felt out of place and very nervous. She knew this was the moment.

"Willow I have thought about this for two days straight…and…"

When she didn't continue Willow went over to her and kneeled down in front of her and took her hands into hers. She looked up into those chocolate eyes and got her answer there.

"Kennedy…please we just found each other…" Willow started to cry.

"I know baby I know it's just that maybe after this whole thing is over we could try again, but I not only thought about me, I thought about you…how you would react if I died all of a sudden and I think this way is much better than my death hurting you…"

Kennedy couldn't stand Willow crying in front of her so she got up and walked to the door. She turned around to find Willow looking back at her.

"I am sorry Willow…" She breathed.

Willow's response was just to bury her head in her arms and cry. Kennedy went inside and went straight for the fridge. She found the milk, or what was left of it, and instead of getting a glass to pour it in she just drank it from the carton. When she finished it off she threw it away and turned around towards the island to find that dark haired chick staring at her.

"Hello."

She said just to be polite. She didn't like this intense stare this women was giving her. Faith started to walk around the island till she found a chair and sat in it. She grabbed a bag of chips that were on top of the island and started to munch on them. When Kennedy didn't move she turned around to face her.

"Well are you going to stare at me now or are you gonna sit down?"

Kennedy got the hint and sat down next to her. Faith offered her some chips. Which she gladly accepted and they ate in silence.

"Your Faith right?"

Kennedy stated the obvious since the scene in the basement. Faith just nodded her head.

"And I'm guessing your that volunteer trainer right…Kennedy."

"Yep that's me…"

They both went back to the chips.

"I got the perfect nickname for ya…Kenny!"

Faith said with a big grin. She loved to make them up. It was just something like a trade mark for her. Kennedy looked at her in surprise, her dad had called her Kenny, and no way would she want anybody ever to call her that again.

"NO…I mean no…it's just Kennedy or Kenn…" She nodded her head in affirmation.

Faith got up from her stool and took the chips with her. Before she was gone she turned around and smirked.

"Okay just Kenny!" She said triumphantly.

Faith hopped off and Kennedy just shook her head. For some reason to her Faith calling her Kenny seemed right to her. She shrugged and got up to go watch some TV knowing that Willow would probably be out there for a long time.

Upstairs In Buffy's Room…

Buffy was getting into bed when Faith bounded in with her chips.

"So B where am I sleeping?"

Buffy sighed in annoyance already bothered by Faith's presence.

"Go talk to Kennedy…she seems to be the queen of sleeping arrangements…"

Feeling that Faith had been dismissed she hopped back down stairs. Luckily she didn't skip over any of the sleeping potentials. When she entered the living room she found Kennedy half asleep on the couch.

She came over and gently tapped her on the shoulder. When she didn't respond Faith pinched her arm. Kennedy woke up with a start. She grabbed her arm in pain and looked for the source. She found Faith sitting in front of her chuckling.

"Ha ha…very funny…what do you want?" She asked suspiciously.

"You're in charge of sleeping arrangements."

"Yeah and?"

"Well where am I sleeping Kenny?" She asked innocently.

"Um…"

Kennedy desperately looking around but finding no such area. If she and Willow were still together Faith could sleep on the couch but seeing as they weren't together Kennedy found this area for the night at least.

Faith decided for her and hoped on the other side of the couch. Kennedy was speechless as she took the blankets from her.

"Just don't hog the covers okay Kenny…?"

Author's Note: Well? How is it? Please review! )


	2. Trouble Sleeping

Chapter 2: Trouble Sleeping

After a couple of cold hours on the deck Willow came inside frozen from tears and heart break. She walks into the living room to find Kennedy fast asleep already. As she passed she noticed another body on the couch.

She moved in closer to get a better look. Willow saw the facial features of Faith's face and was furious. She thought Kennedy had already found someone new.

'Wait' She thought, 'Kennedy can't be with Faith, for Petes sake they just met and they aren't even cuddled up or anything…boy am I paranoid…but I want Kennedy back so much…'

Thoughts of Kennedy came rushing back and she started to get tears in her eyes again. She walked over to Kennedy's side and knelt down beside her. There was a strand of hair in her face and she gently put it behind her ear.

At the new sudden weight on her head Kennedy opens her eyes to meet the emerald ones of Willow's.

'Hey' Willow whispered.

Kennedy just looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Willow but you gotta realize it is over between us. Now please make it easier on both of us and go back to bed…please…"

Kennedy gently pleaded. Tears ran down Willow's cheek as she nodded and made her way up stairs.

Once she was gone Kennedy sighed and tried to fall back asleep.

"Broke her heart didn't you Kenny…"

At the new voice Kennedy sat up to look at the wide awake Faith. She had this smirk on that made Kennedy roll her eyes.

"Uggh…its Kennedy and I did it for the best okay. Now just go to sleep."

"She was a real catch Kenny…although I do have to admit that I'm an even bigger fish in the sea that she and I have also been told that I am a really hot woman…"

That just made Kennedy even madder. She didn't even know this woman. Kennedy just met her tonight and she was already hitting on her.

"Are you always this forward?"

"From what I heard from Red in the car you were pretty forward to her so please…define forward."

Kennedy laid back and pulled the covers with her.

"Hey I said no hogging the covers Kenny…"

Faith said playfully and she went to grab them back. Kennedy went back to grab put she was met by the strength of Faith. Faith pinned her down and they end up millimeters away and Faith was lying in all the right spots on Kennedy's body making her moan.

Faith smirked. After a couple of seconds she got off when she realized something. Kennedy was a little taken back at Faith's new attitude but shrugged it off. Faith slowly crawled back to her side of the couch, taking the covers with her. The two laid in silence not wanting to mention what just happened.

Kennedy felt alone. She wanted to be held for tonight. Kennedy decided to be that bold person that Faith had mentioned earlier.

"Faith?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you just…umm…hold me?"

Faith's eyes opened wide but Kennedy couldn't see her reaction due to the darkness. She started to smile as Kennedy was turning to her for comfort. She was starting to like this potential. They might even become very good friends...

'So what the heck…' She thought.

"Sure Kenny…come here…"

Not having to be asked twice she crawled up next to Faith. Both the covers fit them evenly now. Faith spooned Kennedy behind and started to play with her hair as Kennedy quietly drifted off to sleep.


	3. It's Too Early to Run

Chapter 3: It's To Early Too Run

The sun was rising and the light slowly crept in through the boarded up windows to land on Faith's face, waking her up. She was about to sit up when she realized that Kennedy was still in front of her. Faith paused and looked at every centimeter of her face, trying to mesmerize every curve or line that made Kennedy…well Kennedy. Faith knew that she had to wake up Kennedy soon but she didn't have the heart to.

Some of the other potentials were starting to wake up but they were too tired to even see the closeness between the new slayer and Kennedy. One by one they got up and made their way towards the bathroom upstairs. Some of them were grumbling that it was to early too run and how the first is smart to not ever attack in the morning because he would surely win.

Faith didn't have to wait long for a pumped Buffy came downstairs ready to run already. She was decked out in her running shorts and a tight tank top which Faith had to admit that Buffy was really hot right now.

She walked right by Faith and said good morning. Faith just nodded her head to acknowledge the comment. When Buffy realized something she doubled back and actually looked at Faith.

"What are you doing!?" She almost yelled.

Faith looked at her innocently till she realized that she talking about her and Kennedy. Before Faith could react Kennedy sprung to life and almost jumped off the couch.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She said through drowsy eyes.

Faith chuckled at her reaction but quieted down when she saw the look on Buffy's face. Kennedy rushed past Buffy and ran upstairs almost running into Rona, who really didn't appreciate the early morning body contact.

When Kennedy left Buffy continued.

"What we're you doing Faith!? She's with Willow!!"

"Actually, Buffy they broke up last night and you're the one who sent me to her..."

Buffy gave her a glare when she said that and Faith retracted and rephrased what she said.

"I mean you sent me to her because she was in charge of sleeping arrangements. There was no where else to sleep…"

"So that gives you permission to get cozy with her!?"

"Geez B let me finish."

Buffy rolled her eyes and Faith ignored it and continued.

"As I said before there was no where else to sleep so I just went to the other side of the couch and was almost asleep when she asked me if I could just hold her. She was hurting B so I just did what I could."

Buffy got the hint and sighed.

"Sorry Faith it's just weird to have you back all of a sudden and on the good side…we both know about your past…"

Faith was shocked. She got an apology from Buffy. At that moment Willow had made her way down the stairs and walked over to the two slayers.

"Hey Buffy…Hey Faith…umm…Buffy can we talk really quick before you leave?"

Willow said in almost a whisper. Pain was evident in her voice and tear stains covered her cheeks.

"Okay Willow but let's talk on the porch."

Willow nodded sadly and the two best friends made their way out of the room.

With Willow gone Kennedy entered the room. She waited a couple of seconds before she continued on her way to get a quick bite or at least some water before the run. Faith was right behind her when they walked in. Kennedy made her way to the fridge, not even noticing Faith yet.

When she didn't find anything she turned around to face the island and found Faith staring at her with that same strange gaze she was giving her last night.

"Do you always do that?"

She asked irritably when she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Faith shrugged.

"Only when I'm trying to talk to someone Kenny."

"Uggh…you know what fine I don't care anymore call me Kenny…"

She through up her hands and walked back out of the kitchen with Faith in tow again. Faith shook her head.

"Now see that's no fun…"

She paused.

"Kenny."

Kennedy flinched. Which she regretted right away when she turned around and saw that smirk on Faith's face.

"See you do care."

Faith felt she had won but Kennedy smirked back. Faith was confused then. She looked around and saw only a couple of potentials going outside and Buffy was coming in.

"What!?" She asked.

"Okay so maybe I do care a bit but at least I'm going to be on time for the run."

"Shit." Faith realized that same conclusion

Kennedy smiled triumphantly. Faith looked down and she still had her pajama top and pants on. 'Very attractive' she thought. Kennedy turned and walked outside. At that moment Buffy walked up behind her.

"Faith!! Hurry up it's six!! Well I guess your just gonna have to catch up. Now I really hope you are in shape."

Buffy laughed and walked outside.

From there she could see Buffy telling everyone what was happening before she headed the early parade of potentials off on the run.

Faith sighed and ran upstairs and found some decent running clothes in Buffy's dresser.

'She won't mind…but I do need to go shopping…'

Changing quickly Faith ran out of the house. It only took a couple of minutes for her to catch up with the squad and she wasn't even breathing hard yet. She saw Kennedy running at the back so she jogged over to her.

"Hey…"

Kennedy didn't even say anything but just kept jogging.

"So…umm…did I help...you last…night with…the whole sleeping…thing?"

Faith asked between breathes to save energy. She waited for Kennedy's answer.

"Yes…you did…very much…I just wanted…to say…thank you."

Faith was just happy that she was able to get Kennedy to talk to her without being annoyed by her. She was also happy that she was in some way able to help her get through her first night of the break up.

"So…do you…wanna talk…about it?"

She wanted this conversation to go somewhere. Maybe slyly learn something about her without her knowing it. Kennedy thought before she answered.

"Not…really…"

"Fine…your loss…"

"How is it…my loss?"

"It doesn't matter…you don't wanna…talk…"

Kennedy stopped running and Faith followed her movement. They were on the very end of the line so nobody noticed the loss of the two women. Kennedy waited for the group to turn the corner before pulling Faith across the street to a playground and sat down on a park bench.

"How do you do that?"

Kennedy asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Do what?" Faith asked.

Faith was going to play her innocent act, but she had a feeling that Kennedy wasn't buying.

Meanwhile…back to the parade of potentials lead by Buffy…

Buffy stopped the whole group thinking that Faith would have run up to the front to be with her. She looked around and found that not only Faith was missing but a certain brunette was also.

"Guys…where are Faith and Kennedy?"

Back to Faith and Kennedy…

Kennedy got of the swing and began to pace.

"The whole 'fine your loss' thing. You're like my parents…you play the guilt card."

Faith smiled.

"Thank you…I have been working on it for awhile, but I gotta say that you're the only person I have officially tried it on."

Kennedy sighed and sat back down.

"You know I barely know you…"

"Yeah I know that, but sometimes it is just good to talk. You can talk to me though...I might actually turn out to be a great…friend"

Kennedy nodded her head. Then she started to shake it no. She got back up and started to pace again.

"Now see your doing that thing again…this time it's not the guilt card but you just make me feel like…well you just make me feel…"

Faith couldn't help but smile at Kennedy's babble mode. She got off the swing and started to walk towards an oblivious Kennedy.

"Now it's like you want to become like a…friend and if there's one thing I have learned here it's not to get close to people because they could die…or suck the living life out of…"

Then Kennedy's babbling was caught off by Faith's lips. 


	4. I'm Sorry Okay

Chapter 4: I-I'm Sorry Okay?

Kennedy couldn't believe she was kissing this woman. All she knew about her was her first name and that she was a slayer that had a bad past. The reality of her actions had started coming back to her. It had only been a day since she broke up with Willow and here she was kissing another girl that Willow had brought from LA. Guilt started to seep into her mind.

On the other hand Faith loved every second of this. She had never felt like this before. The slayer let her tongue gently slip inside Kennedy's mouth and explored the new territory. She started to think that she could actually go somewhere with this women. Have something with Kennedy that was more than a one-night stand.

The thoughts of Willow came back to Kennedy and how hurt she would be if she found out. 'No she must never find out' she thought. She panicked and pulled out of the kiss. Faith smirked at her but Kennedy's eyes went big and Faith gave her a look of confusion. Kennedy started to back away. Faith took a step forward but Kennedy just kept backing up.

"I-I can't do t-this…" Kennedy said.

The potential then turned and ran leaving Faith, who was still really confused.

"Kenny!?" Faith yelled, but she was already gone.

Buffy froze and watched this whole scene unfold before her very eyes. She couldn't believe Faith would do such a thing…on the other hand she could considering she had slept with all the men that ever meant something to her.

'I have to tell Willow…' She repeated to herself. On one side her instinct told her to tell Willow but her conscience told her to wait and see if Kennedy tells her. 'Then again…if I wait and Kennedy doesn't tell Willow and then she finds out I won't exactly be on the best friends list anymore…well, I'm gonna have to take that chance, give Kennedy the benefit of the doubt…yeah something like that. One thing is for sure though…I have to confront Faith…again.'

Buffy walked across the street to a still confused Faith. Faith was now sitting on the swing rethinking all her moments she had with Kennedy. Buffy walked over so she was standing in front of the younger slayer. Hands on hips, she did look kind of like her mom. Seeing a shadow over her Faith looked up to see Buffy glaring at her.

"What the Hell Faith!? Was that kiss supposed to be apart of the whole 'comforting Kennedy' bit you told me this morning?"

"B it's still morning."

"Don't change the subject!!"

Buffy's patience with this woman was already thin. Faith went back to thinking about the kiss, totally ignoring Buffy. Buffy puffed up in anger, she was in control before Faith came and now everything was getting out of hand on just the second day. Spike didn't even cause this much trouble.

Buffy knew she had to make one thing clear to Faith and there was only one way to tell her that. Buffy cocked her arm back and balled her hand up in to a fist. A split second later her knuckles made contact with Faith's face. The force was enough to knock Faith off the swing and onto the ground.

The slayer walked over so it was as if she was standing over her prey. Faith put a hand to her eye, which she could already feel that it was swelling. Buffy pointed at Faith with an accusing finger before she said the reason for the punch.

"If Willow finds out that this happened by anybody but Kennedy or myself I will finish the job I should have done while we were on top of the high school. Got it?"

Faith looked up defeated for once and nodded her head. Content with her work Buffy turned around and started to walk away. She wasn't far when she heard Faith mumble something. Buffy stopped but she didn't turn around.

"What Faith?"

Faith stood up and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry okay?"

Shocked Buffy turned around and looked at Faith. Faith was in remission though…she could only look at her shoes and couldn't bare to look into Buffy's eyes.

"Do you mean it?"

Buffy returned coldly. Faith looked up and held Buffy's stare before answering.

"Y-yes…I'm mean yes I do. B I've changed a lot. I'm not the same person I was when I left…well ran away from Sunnydale."

Buffy sighed.

"You can't just say 'I'm sorry', no matter how hard it was to say and expect me to forgive you for the things that you have done Faith."

"I know Buffy."

Faith looked down again.

"Wow you called me by my whole name…are you sure you're okay?"

"Five-by-five Buffy."

"What the hell does that mean anyway? Five what by five what?"

"I am at liberty not to answer that question right now."

Faith smirked and Buffy chuckled. Buffy shook her head she was trying to keep on track.

"Uggh…anyways Faith these things take time is all I'm trying to say, but thank you for saying that. It means a lot."

Seeing that she seemed to have tamed the tiger in Buffy, Faith just kept on smiling. Buffy turned around again and walked away yelling,

"Don't forget we have a training session after breakfast and I already sent the potentials home. Hopefully if we get there soon there will be some food left."

Getting the hint Faith ran and caught up with Buffy.

Kennedy ran. She ran all the way back to the Summer's house and just stopped in the back yard and froze. She couldn't be in the same house as Willow right now. Not after what she had done. So she turned around and ran away. Not caring where she was going…just as fair away from 'her'.

Willow saw Kennedy come back. She saw her come and she saw her go. Willow could tell something happened. She needed to talk to Kennedy anyways. The witch found something special that could get her back together with her.

The red head grabbed her coat and ran after her as fast as she could. She caught up enough to see her turn corners on the streets.

Kennedy sensed someone following her. She finally stopped and turned around. She saw nothing. The young potential looked around and saw she had reached the new high school. It was a Saturday so there were no kids and no teachers present. She decided to do some snooping around to kill the time.

When Willow saw Kennedy walk into the school she came out from behind the car and followed her. When she thought it was safe she walked into the school.

Out of nowhere Willow is grabbed and thrown against the wall. She was immediately let go when her attacker realized who she was. Emerald eyes met angry brown eyes.

"Why are you following me Willow!?"

"I have to tell you-"

"Nothing you say will be use back together!"

"I have to try okay?"

Kennedy sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair. 'After what I have done…I owe her this…even though she doesn't know…'

"Fine…tell me."

Kennedy stood back and crossed her arms. She waited for Willow, who was grabbing a piece of paper from her pocket. She quickly unfolded it and handed it to Kennedy. Kennedy read it but it was in some other language.

"What is it?"

"It's a prophecy…in Latin of course…I think I finally found out how to defeat the first."

"Do you really think this is it Will?"

Willow smiled and took a step forward towards Kennedy.

"Yea…I really think this is it…"

Kennedy got lost in Willow's eyes but all she saw was lust. Before she could react Willow leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers. She immediately pushed her away. Again Willow hit the wall.

"God!? Why is everyone trying to kiss me today!?"

"What!? Kennedy who did you kiss!?"

Kennedy shut her mouth, realizing what she just said. She couldn't look Willow in the eye. She just looked to the ground, realizing how dirty it was.

"Look at me Kennedy!"

Kennedy's head shot up and looked deep into Willow's eyes.

"Who did you kiss?" Willow asked more calmly.

She thought carefully before she answered.

"It was the spur of the moment thing and I didn't mean for it to happen…I kissed Faith okay? Faith."

Willow felt her heart split in two when she heard this. She realized that the part in the prophecy that she thought was off about her wasn't actually about her at all. It was about Faith. She couldn't let this prophecy come true.

"Willow, we're over. I do feel guilty because we only broke up yesterday but stop trying to get me back. You're starting to scare me a little. Here's the prophecy. You should give it to Giles."

With that Kennedy left Willow. Willow's eye's slowly turned black and in a flash they were green again.

"I will get you back Kennedy…whether you like it or not!"

When Kennedy got back to the Summer's house she skipped breakfast seeing as Buffy was already telling all the potentials to go outside. Buffy asked her where Willow was but Kennedy told her she just needed to get away for awhile. Buffy understood completely which was weird to Kennedy.

Kennedy taught the training sessions, but she only talked when she needed to. All the other potentials noticed her strange behavior and all thought she was just going through the after shock of a break up. Little did they know that she was really occupied by the looks that Faith was giving her. It was like she wasn't even mad. Faith had that look in her eyes like she would kiss her again if she got the chance to.

'I probably wouldn't resist this time either…she has such soft lips…and look at those abs! He he…oooo…bad thoughts…Mmm…'

Faith in fact was only wearing a sports bra. Which Kennedy didn't mind that free show.

The after noon past by as quick as it came. All the potentials and the slayers trained until nighttime rolled around. Everyone went inside and ate dinner. Kennedy stayed out on the porch and watched the moon rise. It was a full moon. She was sitting on the steps when she heard the door open and shut. Kennedy turned around and met Faith's brown eyes staring down at her.

"Hey…" Faith said.

"Hey yourself."

Kennedy turned back around at looked up at the sky. Faith came over and sat down next to her. They sat in silence and just watched the stars. Kennedy started to shiver and Faith noticed.

"You cold?" She asked.

"Naw I'm good."

"I could warm you up…"

"Really I'm fine."

"Got a coat right here…pre warmed already…" Faith smirked.

Kennedy sighed and looked at Faith. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

Kennedy grabbed the coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Kennedy put her hands down on the side only to hit Faith's hand. Kennedy's ended up on top of hers but she didn't move it. Faith looked at her and the potential just kept looking at the sky. She answered the slayer by linking their hands together. Once their hands were linked Kennedy gave her a reassuring squeeze before looking into Faith's eyes.

They once again got caught in each others eyes. Brown met brown and neither could look away. Slowly they inched towards each other till they were millimeters away.

"Are you sure?" Faith asked.

Kennedy answered by kissing her first. The both didn't want to rush anything so they just savored the moment. The two pulled away at the same time. It was Kennedy's turn to smirk.

"What?"

The younger woman got up and walked to the door. She then turned around and looked at the still sitting Faith.

"You're not the only one who can be a tease…"

With that Kennedy skipped inside the house, she made sure her tight shorts on her butt made all the curves in her right place were very visible. This only left a very turned on Faith outside. A split second after Kennedy left Faith ran inside. She found Kennedy getting the couch and there still was no other place to sleep for Faith.

"So Kenny where am I sleeping tonight? The floor?"

"Now who said you're sleeping on the floor?"

"No one."

Kennedy crawled into the couch and got comfortable.

"Then I think it's the perfect place for you to sleep tonight."

Faith laughed and walked over to the couch.

"Tease." She countered.

"You know it!"

They both laughed.

"Hey! Could you guys keep it down some of us actually like to get some sleep before all hell breaks lose!!"

Rona was sitting up and glaring at the two. Her hair was all frizzy which just made Kennedy and Faith laugh even harder.

"Whatever…"

With a thud Rona laid back down.

Back to the matter at hand, Faith decided to sleep in her same position as last night. Kennedy moved over for her and Faith wrapped her arms around her.

"You know we have a lot to talk about right Faith?"

Kennedy asked through sleepy eyes.

"I know Kenny I know…"


	5. Oops hehe

Chapter 5: Oops…hehe

Morning rolled around and Buffy woke up before everyone else. She walked out of her room and down the hall to Willow's room. She opened the door to find potentials sleeping every where, except no Willow. Her bed was made neatly, a sign that obviously didn't come back last night.

Buffy headed down stairs and found Faith lying with Kennedy again on the couch. Faith was up and watching Kennedy sleeping. She hadn't realized Buffy was there. Buffy walked past her and in to the kitchen. Thoughts of how hurt Willow was rushed through her head.

Back in the living room the sun was fully in to rising and it began to wake Kennedy up. Faith squeezed her gently, letting her know she was there. The slayer looked down at her potential and kissed her on her forehead. Kennedy opened her eyes with a smile.

"MMmm…Hey you…" She said through sleepy eyes.

"Morning..." Faith smirked.

Kennedy noticed that when she sat up, Faith put her hand on her thigh. Their eyes locked again. Kennedy leaned forward and gave her a kiss gently on the lips. Faith moaned slightly at the contact. When Kennedy pulled back she caught her breathe at the firm new contact in between her legs, caused by Faith's hand. She moaned in response.

Willow came through the door at that moment, she slammed it behind her. At the new action it caused Kennedy to fall off the couch. Faith laughed out loud as Kennedy quickly stood up.

"You're very jumpy…in the morning…" Faith said still chuckling.

She received a glare from Kennedy. Willow stomped her way into the living room at looked from a blushing Kennedy to a smirking Faith. She smiled at Kennedy but glared at Faith and then stomped her way into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that all about?" Faith muttered.

"It's nothing but Willow jealousy I guess…I told her firmly yesterday that we are over but she keeps pushing me…"

Kennedy walked over and sat in between the legs of a now sitting Faith. She sat back and felt her arms snake around her waist. Content Kennedy closed her eyes for the moment. She felt Faith's lips on the back of her neck and she smiled.

Squeezing Faith's arms she got up.

"I need to go take a shower…"

Kennedy got up and walked towards the stairs. When Faith didn't follow she turned around.

"You coming?" She asked innocently.

"Hell yeah!!"

Faith got up and the two walked up the stairs hand in hand.

In the kitchen Willow was heading over to the fridge to get some milk for her cereal. Buffy walked in from standing out side on the porch and sat down on a chair at the island.

"So Will…where were you last night?"

Willow sat down and poured the milk into her cereal bowl. She grabbed a spoon and started to eat when Buffy asked her question. Willow chewed her food then answered. She already had a lie ready.

"I did some extra studying at the university library…I guess the time went by so fast."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nope not one thing about 'the first' evil."

"Okay good job Will I appreciate your hard work."

Buffy got up and went down to the basement to check on Spike.

"If you only knew…"

Willow chuckled before finishing her breakfast. She could hear moans coming from the upstairs bathroom. Her hair started to turn black but she focused all her energy on one thing. With in seconds the jug of milk exploded. Her hair went back to its natural color. With a wave of her hand all the milk and the mess was gone.

The Wicca got up and put her bowl in the sink. When she left the kitchen Anya was walking in.

"We need more milk."

She told Anya before walking out side again, needing some fresh air.

A couple of days past by quickly with loads of training. Willow was basically avoiding Kennedy and Faith at all costs but they didn't even notice her. The only time Willow actually talked to Kennedy was the time she caught her coming out of the bathroom. Willow just said hello, and when Kennedy passed by Willow squeezed her butt. By the time Kennedy turned around the bathroom door shut behind her.

Later that same day Faith had caught Willow picking at her hairbrush. Willow just shrugged when Faith yanked it out of her hand.

"And then she just shrugged and walked away saying she thought she saw something move in it!? How much of a lie is that?"

Faith was relaying the story to Kennedy on the porch later that night.

"I swear she's like my personal stalker complete with 'the power to suck the very life out of you'. We shouldn't talk about her. Let's talk about something interesting…let's talk about you hot stuff!!"

Kennedy turned her self and sat against the beam on the steps as Faith sighed.

"Well here's the cliff notes: I got called was good, then went bad, almost got killed, was in a coma for like year, was confused, killed a man, went to jail, some people needed help so I got out, then I heard that Sunnydale was in the verge of an apocalypse so I came here with Red and well I met you!"

"Wow that's a mouthful."

"So what about you?"

But before Kennedy could answer Buffy came out on the porch.

"Hey love birds we have a meeting in the basement…let's go!"

She waited till the two got up and walked inside before she went in. The meeting was about how Giles found a text involving this apocalypse and how it referred to how to beat or suppress the 'first'. The former watcher explained that so far he translated a part that mentions one that is called and one that has potential, but he was still working out the details.

The whole time this meeting was going on Willow was angrily shifting from foot to foot. She obviously didn't want to be here. Let alone here about this. She thought Giles wouldn't find the text but being the researcher he was, he did end up finding it.

Kennedy just thought that Willow had given Giles the text so she didn't think anything about Willow's mood. Buffy ended the meeting with the plan for the next day.

"Right so now everyone knows something's a brewing because we've bagged so many vampires on trainee patrol. Tonight though will just be me, Faith, and Spike. This is only a precaution. Tomorrow all you potentials will get a lazy day to recharge your energy. After tomorrow though it's back to a hard training schedule so rest while you can."

Everyone left the meeting in a good mood knowing that extra sleep was extra fine by them. Kennedy and Faith stayed behind. Faith went to a corner where some weapons were and picked out a stake.

"Just get back in one piece." Kennedy said.

"You know it babe!"

Faith gave her a quick kiss and ran up the stairs leaving Kennedy alone. Kennedy knew she had some of her stuff to tell Faith but she figured it could wait. The potential sighed and made her way upstairs.

It had been an hour since the senior patrolling group went out. Willow figured this was the perfect time to perform step one in her plan. She grabbed Faith's hair, which she got her brush and locked herself in the bathroom.

She had some powder and she mixed it with the hair. The witch filled a glass half full of water and stirred the powder and hair together. The end result was liquid that was the color of blue. She smelled it and it smelled like vanilla.

Willow took one deep breathe and shot the glass like a shot of whiskey. She coughed and swallowed. After it was done she relaxed. She could feel her body changing slowly yet surely. First her face, then her arms, and all the way down to her feet.

After a couple of minutes she could feel her body like she was back to her old self. She took a deep breath and looked herself in the mirror. She saw Faith staring back at her.

"Hello…I'm five-by-five…"

Willow chuckled and walked out of the bathroom.

Kennedy was sitting on the back porch. She couldn't sleep due to the lack of Faith. The young women had grown accustomed to falling asleep with Faith's arms around her.

She heard the door behind her open and shut. Kennedy figured it was Rona or some other potential that couldn't sleep so she ignored the person.

"What no kiss baby?"

To the new but familiar voice of Faith, Kennedy turned around to meet Faith looking down on her. Kennedy smiled and stood up.

"Of course you deserve a kiss."

Kennedy leaned in and caught Faith's lips. She immediately went for her bottom lip and sucked on it, making Faith moan. Faith pulled back and was smiling from ear to ear.

"I decided to come back early to see my girl…"

"How sweet of you Faith, but listen we need to talk…"

"Buffy! Yours!!"

Faith yelled to the elder slayer as she tossed a vampire at her. Buffy turned around and saw the vampire. She immediately staked him.

"That's one for team work B!"

"Well you seem really chipper tonight?"

Buffy asked raising an eye brow.

"What can I say…I've become a chipper type of gal…"

"Can this get any more bloody boring…please chicks go about talking about your loved ones by all means…"

Spike rolled his eyes as he jumped over a tombstone.

"You know what Faith? Why don't you go see Kennedy…have the night off you've been working hard and I think you've proved yourself enough."

"Thanks B!"

Before Buffy could say your welcome Faith was dashing back through the cemetery to get to 'her' potential, she was eager for some lovin'.

"Can't this wait?"

Kennedy sighed. She couldn't resist her girl.

"Fine we'll talk tomorrow."

"MMmm…much better. Now where were we?"

Faith leaned forward and caught Kennedy off guard. Kennedy regained her balance and opened her mouth for Faith's tongue, which entered eagerly. The kiss got so intense that Faith leaned forward on Kennedy. Slowly making the kissing couple lay down on the porch.

Faith positioned her self on top of Kennedy and slide her hand underneath her shirt. She started to circle her breast and suck on her collar bone.

Kennedy heard her name being called and Faith stopped her ministrations. Kennedy sat up and found another Faith looking at her with disbelief.

"What the hell Kennedy!? I thought we're together!?"

Kennedy hastily got up and looked from Faith to Faith. Utterly confused.

"We are together Faith…ok are you both Faith!?"

The Faith on the grass balled up her fist.

"I'm Faith right here!! Damn it Kennedy!! Can't you see that you totally getting it on with Willow!?"

Faith pointed an accusing finger at herself on the porch. To her it was clearly Willow. Kennedy turned to the Faith on the porch. This Faith just began to laugh.

"Oops…hehe"

With a snap of her fingers Willow was back to her old self.

Kennedy realized what she did. She looked at Faith who just glared at her.

"Baby…I'm so sorry…"

"Whatever…"

Faith stormed off into the night leaving Kennedy and Willow on the porch.

"Willow how could you trick me with magic after what happened?! I can't believe you would do that!!"

With that Kennedy stormed off into the house.

"Oh baby it hasn't even begun!"

Willow could feel herself lift off the ground. Her eyes and hair was fully black. Sparks of electricity were shooting from her hands as she savored all this power she got from the pain she caused.

AN: Good? Not Good? Please review…


	6. You Look Like My Mom

AN: Yea…another chapter!!! Reviews are nice…wink

Chapter 6: You Look Like My Mom

Two Days Later…

Faith had not returned and the entire house was worried. No one knew what happened on that porch. The only information they got was that Willow tried to get Kennedy back…again, but failed. Now Faith was missing in action. Neither Kennedy nor Willow mentioned Faith coming back to the house.

Kennedy had been spending most of her time outside training instead of the basement. She needed to think things over. To her…her relationship with Faith was just moving way faster than her relationship with Willow. All though she had to admit…she felt something more with Faith than Willow. They had a physical attraction to each other as well as…what you might call a soulful attraction of some sort. She didn't know how to explain it.

The stressed out potential finished up her work out and sat underneath the tree to rest. She sighed and leaned her head against the tree…she needed to meditate.

'Clear your mind…don't think about Faith…breath…in…out…in…good…relax…'

With each breath she took the more relaxed she became. One by one her muscles relaxed. Her mind finally cleared and her mind became blank. Kennedy had gotten to the point in meditation where she could start right off. No matter what was bothering her.

She remembers when her watcher had first started to teach her to meditate. Everything about her body bothered her. Whether it was her nose that itched, or her leg that cramped, it was always something and she couldn't focus.

After a half an hour of just not thinking Kennedy found her self nodding off. Quickly she found her self dreaming about her girl. She saw Faith standing above her…she was lying on a bed, with nothing but her bra and under wear on. She could feel her breathing quicken as Faith leaned down. The slayer climbed on top of Kennedy and put all her weight in all of Kennedy's curves. She molded to her body. Kennedy felt her self moan and looked up into Faith's lustful eyes. She saw something there she had never seen in anyone before. Not even in Willow. She saw love.

Right when Faith leaned down and caught Kennedy's lips in her own, she felt herself being jolted awake.

"Prophecy!?"

Kennedy squealed. Not realizing what she just said. Kennedy shook her head and looked up to meet Buffy's amused eyes.

"Faith was right…you do scare easily!" Buffy said chuckling.

"Glad to know you both have a sense of humor…"

Kennedy blushed and stood up. She leaned on the tree again and gave Buffy a questioning look. Buffy was looking at her thoughtfully.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of why you yelled prophecy when I woke you up…"

Kennedy thought for a moment and realized why she had said it.

"Has Giles finished translating it?"

"I think he only has a couple of lines left…why?"

"Just wondering…anyways what do you want Buffy?"

Buffy smiled and grabbed Kennedy's arm and dragged her into the house.

"We got training and because Faith decided not to show…you get her group!!"

Kennedy sighed in frustration. She got out of Buffy's grip and walked behind her. The potential ran her hand through her hair.

"Great just great! She got the least experienced teens…"

Buffy chuckled and the two headed down to the basement.

Faith was staying in a crypt. She couldn't believe herself. She was hiding from all the other Scoobies.

'I just don't want to be judged anymore by them…not to mention, my potential girlfriend cheated on me with her ex…no pun intended…'

She had been debating all these thoughts over and over. Not only about her and Kennedy. Although it was the main subject but about her relationship with the whole house. She did know though that she had to go back soon because she was needed in the big fight. No matter what was going on.

Faith was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. Her mind had switched to Kennedy mode.

'She acted like she didn't know…but how could she not know!? It's not like me and Willow look alike!? Hello!? Brunette here and she is a red head…maybe I should here Kennedy's side…but would it be worth it? Maybe she's just like a one night stander…naw she can't be…God I'm so confused!!'

Faith stopped and turned around sharply. She had sensed a vampire creep in as she paced. Within a split second she got her stake from her sleeve. She popped it out and staked the ugly vamp…who was obviously stuck in the 60's oh yeah…hippie style!.

"I feel much better…now back to the matter at hand…yes, I'm the type of girl who believes in second chances aren't I? Well now I am…I gotta stop having these conversations with myself…"

Making up her mind Faith ran out of the crypt on her way to find Kennedy.

After dinner Kennedy went out front and jumped to her favorite spot in the tree since…oh well yesterday. It was another good place to escape the chaos of a house full of teenagers and your ex who wants you back so much she would kill to have. Scary yes definitely.

The sun was setting on the third day of Faith being gone. She had this feeling that she would never see her again. That what she had committed to was an all for nothing type of deal

Now seeing that she was fooled she had felt the lowest she ever had in her life. There was also the deal with this new prophecy that Willow had talked to her about. When Giles had found it, it looked like Willow didn't do what she had told her. It looked like she did the exact opposite, but being what Giles is he found it…after coming to that conclusion Kennedy had to be proud of herself. It just seemed so logical.

Kennedy got lost in her thoughts that she once again was unaware of movement in the tree. She was looking up into the sky when she felt a tug on her foot. She quickly looked down and brown meets brown. Kennedy doesn't know what to do.

Then she saw Faith smiled and Kennedy had to smile back, just to see her face.

Faith smirked and tugged on her foot again. Meaning for her to come down. Kennedy nodded. Faith waited, but before she knew it Kennedy jumped on her knocking her down to the ground. They hit with a thump and Kennedy landed on top of Faith. She moved her knee to Faith's center and she couldn't help but moan.

"Hey…it's you right?" Kennedy asked breathless.

She was shocked on the effect that she was having on Faith but it just felt so right to her.

"Yes…it's me…" With that Faith pulled her in savagely and kissed her hard on the lips.

Kennedy softened it by grabbing her head and pulling her into a more passionate kiss.

Before they got to heated into the moment though they heard footsteps on the porch. Kennedy pulled away first and sat up.

"Damn it…why do people always have to interfere in the best moments…"

Kennedy said under her breathe, but with Faith's slayer hearing she heard it and chuckled. The two turned to see Buffy looking down upon them. Hands were on her hips and she was glaring right at Faith.

"Glad you decided to come back Faith!" She yelled.

Before she could get into it though Faith cut in.

"Hey B…remember when you told me that Wood thought you were Dawn's mom?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Ya so?"

"Well right now you look like 'my' mom with your hands on your hips…he he…"

"I do not look like your mom!?" Buffy puffed.

"Your right my bad…"

Kennedy laughed. Buffy shrugged.

"Whatever just make sure you're here tomorrow alright?"

"Fine by me…"

Buffy walked away but before she walked back into the house Faith piped up again.

"Never mind Buffy I take it back…it's your hair that makes you look like a mom!"

Buffy stopped and Kennedy could see her hands ball up in a fist before she walked back into the house. After she was gone both Faith and Kennedy cracked up laughing.

"Damn Faith…you really know how to tick her off!!"

"Well I personally think I'm better at charming girls…"

Faith raised her eyes suggestively. Kennedy smirked and nodded in agreement. She leaned in again and caught Faith off guard. They got into a heated make out session when Kennedy pulled away sensing someone watching them. She looked around and then up. She saw Willow standing in the window, watching their every move.

Kennedy looked back to Faith.

"Do you want to take this a little more 'private'?" She asked.

Faith thought for a moment and then smiled seductively.

"I know the perfect on!!"

Faith grabbed her hand and headed off towards the most remote but beautiful spot she knew perfect for the two of them to console their love for each other.

Author's Note: I think you guys pretty much know what's gonna happen next…but I'm not gonna release the next chapter until I get enough reviews…wink

-And yes…come next chapter I'm changing my rating to NC-17!!!!

-So stay tuned and please review!!!


	7. Never Again

Chapter 7: Never Again

"Faith where are you taking me?" Kennedy laughed as Faith just continued to drag her through the streets of Sunnydale.

"That's for me to know and you to find out when we get there…" Faith said eagerly.

Every now and then Faith would stop and turn around to kiss Kennedy who was off guard and was still trying to figure out even where they were. After about another fifth teen minutes of fast pace walking Faith dragged Kennedy through a grave yard and into the woods.

Faith turned around a couple of minutes into the woods and touched Kennedy's shoulder. Faith smirked as Kennedy looked at her questionably.

"Tag!" She screamed and ran off into the woods.

It took about the time until Faith almost disappeared from Kennedy's sight to register what was happening.

"Hey no fair!" She yelled back as Kennedy booked it into high gear.

The chase was on. Weaving in and out of bushes, past huge trees and deeper into the forest. Kennedy was blind and was kind of worried, but she was just as excited as a kid on Christmas day when she thought of what would happen when she finally caught Faith.

After awhile of chasing Faith, Kennedy knew she was catching up but then Faith disappeared. Having a hunch of where she went, following that hunch lead her to a clearing so beautiful she had to stop and look around.

Her jaw was wide opened as she took in her surroundings. There was the most beautiful tree that had blossoms opened and blooming. The full moon made the tree even more beautiful. Next to the tree was a small pond in which the moon light danced on its ripples. There were no animals but Kennedy walked into the clearing when she saw her slayer lying relaxed underneath the tree.

"Your are the most beautiful women that has ever walked this planet…" the potential murmured as she knelt down in between the slayer's legs and kissed her with all her heart.

When Faith pulled back and looked into Kennedy's eyes she saw what she had been searching for…love.

"I love you Kenny…"

Without a moments hesitation Kennedy replied, "I love you to Faithy…"

Both smiling Faith took control. She leaned up and grabbed the back of Kennedy's head pulling her down in to a heated kiss before she flipped her over and was on top of her. All their curves matched each other as before as their love making increased in urgency.

Kennedy was the first to reach for an article of clothing as she pulled off Faith's shirt; she threw it aside as she did with Faith's bra. She gasped as she saw the reaction to Faith's nipples in the cold night's air. Without thinking she leaned up and caught her left nipple in her mouth, bathing it with her warm juices that occupied her mouth.

Faith moaned. Kennedy continued her ministrations as she took the other nipple in her hand and gently squeezed making Faith moan again. She continued switching every time she felt that one nipple was warm enough. Finally she kissed all the way back up to Faith's mouth kissing her passionately. Pulling back she saw Faith's familiar smirk and was suddenly moaning when she found that Faith's fingers made there way into her pants and under her panties. When she felt her cold finger tips on her clit her hips pulled back in shock but Faith's fingers followed and applied more pressure.

Getting a rhythm started and Kennedy being used to her fingers she started to thrust into them hoping for more friction. Moaning louder each time Faith decided it was the perfect time to let her go. She thrust two of her fingers deep into Kennedy's love hole and began another more frantic rhythm. Kennedy was in heaven and she came hard and fast making her juices flow openly onto Faith's fingers.

Faith pulled her hand out of Kennedy's pants and licked it clean, waiting for Kennedy to come back down from heaven. When Kennedy opened her eyes she felt Faith take off her pants and panties. Faith positioned herself in between her legs. Kennedy knew what was gonna happen next and braced herself. The slayer buried her face into Kennedy's center and started sucking and licking her clean. All Kennedy could do was lie there and feel every motion and every lick.

"Oh my God Faith!..." Kennedy sighed as Faith returned to her side.

"You know it babe." Faith winked.

Without notice Faith was on her back and Kennedy's knee had returned it's usually place making Faith moan again with anticipation.

"Your turn!" She said with a smirk.

Within two seconds Kennedy had Faith's all the clothing touching Faith's lower regions off. Having Faith bare now Kennedy got right down to pleasuring her girl. With her tong working her love hole and her fingers on her clit, Faith was well on her way.

Right before Faith was to cum Kennedy took her tong out and climbed onto Faith, positioning her self so her knee returned to it's favorite spot with her fingers inside her. This gave a firm pressure on her clit also as Kennedy began to thrust into Faith slow at first then picking up her pace. Knowing she was on the edge already Kennedy began to suck on her nipples. Within a few seconds Faith came hard and fast. Screaming her name Kennedy knew she could definitely get used to this.

With Faith recovering Kennedy returned to her side and started to stroke her hair and she was catching her breath.

"Damn Kenny you gave me a run for my money!"

"Let that go on the record for future reference." The younger girl said promptly.

Faith chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her SiT. Both knew there was a lot to talk about but for now their presence was enough for the both of them.

They still hadn't talked about what happened between Kennedy and Willow. Faith was still hurt but in a way she knew that it hurt Kennedy more than her. She sensed trust was a very big issue for her.

"Kenny, we need to talk about what happened…"

She felt her girl sigh but saw her nod slightly.

"Ok…" She replied softly

"I just wanted to say that I forgive you for what happened. I know it wasn't your fault…."

Kennedy nodded again. Faith waited for some kind of reply but all she got was silence.

"Kenny…you still here?" Faith asked softly, putting her hand in the small of the younger girls back for support.

Kennedy turned around and faced her new lover.

"I know it's still early in our relationship, even considering the whole apocalypse thing…"

Faith chuckled.

"…But Willow did things that I never can forgive her for and I we still have a lot to learn about each other. I just want to let you know that I will never again let Willow back in. I'll work with her but nothing more. I want you Faith, you…" The potential looked deeply into the slayer's eyes.

"Kenny I do understand that she is after all your ex…"

Faith was quiet when she saw Kennedy's stare shown by the moonlight.

"Never again." Was all Kennedy said as she made her way back towards Faith and slowly lowered herself onto her, straddling her hips. Faith looked up into her eyes.

"Never again." Was all she said.

Kennedy leaned down to catch Faith into a passionate kiss, running her fingers through her hair. Faith wrapped her arms around her Kennedy and held her.

The moonlight danced along the pond as the two lovers began to lose themselves in each other. They both knew that nothing else mattered except this night they had together.

THE END

A.N.

-Sequel? Please R&R…


End file.
